


benefits

by yunh0



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, sub bottom changmin, sub top chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: maybe chanhees boredom has its perks.*short*





	benefits

chanhee had currently flipped through about 50 channels before finally deciding it was time to give up on curing his boredom. he shut the tv off and padded back to his room, sighing at the sight of changmin fast asleep in his bed. “my bed. get out.” chanhee said groggily as he shoved changmins shoulder. chanhee felt a mental light bulb go off in his head, immediately shoving changmin harder. “i have a game we can play. get up.” chanhee said. “don’t wanna play.” changmin groaned. chanhee pouted and hopped over him, snuggling up as close as he could to the younger. “please play with me.” chanhee begged. changmin rolled over to look at him. “what game.” he asked sleepily. chanhee grinned devilishly, feeding off changmins beyond confused expression. “rock paper scissors.” chanhee said innocently. changmin shook his head with a smile on his face. “and the catch?” the younger asked. chanhee held back a smile. “whoever loses has to top the winner.” he said. changmin closed his eyes in surprise. “how bored are you?” he asked. “very. now get up and let’s play.” chanhee said, scooting back to sit up. 

 

changmin stretched his limbs and sat in front of chanhee. they put out their palms and placed their fists on them, preparing to start the game. “rock.. paper.. scissors!” chanhee said as he put out paper whilst changmin put out rock. “no! 2 out of three!” changmin said, shaking his hands. chanhee sighed and set his palm out again. “rock.. paper.. scissors!” they said, chanhee throwing scissors and changmin throwing rock. “fuck.” chanhee muttered. they started again. they didn’t say anything and just went. chanhee threw paper, changmin threw scissors. chanhee let his hand fall and he sighed deeply. changmin borderline yelled as he jumped up and down where he sat. changmin slipped his shirt over his head, his dumb smile still painted over his face. chanhee furrowed his brows. “man, hold on. damn.” chanhee said pettily. changmin frowned as he held his shirt close to him. “it’s okay.” changmin said, rubbing chanhees shoulder teasingly, the older shifting away from his touch. chanhee took his shirt off in defeat and slid off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing along with changmin. 

 

they stripped to their underwear and got back on the bed, changmin laying on his back in front of the older. chanhee leaned down and rolled his hips against the others clothed member, causing him to whine. chanhee hung his head down as he continued to rub their dicks together. “god, please hurry up.” changmin begged, rolling his hips into the others once more. chanhee didn’t hesitate to slide his boxers off as changmin did the same, both tossing them somewhere unknown. “do- do you have.. you know..” chanhee said, his face growing redder by the second. changmin chuckled and looked over at his bedside table. chanhee reached over to the drawer and explored it blindly before landing on the bottle, pulling it out with a groan. he slathered his fingers in the liquid and looked at changmin for permission. changmin nodded and spread his legs further. chanhee pushed one finger in and wasted no time to add another. changmin groaned as chanhee moved his fingers in and out of him quickly. chanhee curled his fingers into his prostate, the sounds filling the room almost sending him over the edge. chanhee watched as changmin thrashed under him and whimpered pathetically. he pulled out his fingers, trying to hide his smile at changmins sad whines. he poured more lube on his cock and tossed the bottle back in the drawer. 

 

he scooted to changmin on his knees and aligned with his hole. he looked back at the other and watched his face melt into pleasure the more he pushed in. chanhee let out a deep groan as he went all the way in, heat waves flooding his body. changmin exhaled and waited for the older to move and adjust. chanhee pulled back out and thrusted back in slowly for his own sanity. chanhee gripped onto changmins thighs as he continued his agonizing slow pace. “faster.” changmin whispered. chanhee looked up in surprise but immediately looked down at his member sliding in and out of the younger, his mind going blank. he went a bit faster, the pleasure rising for the both of them the faster he went. chanhee whined out as changmin clenched around his cock, the younger smiling at the outcome. chanhee slammed back into changmin, both of them crying out in unison. chanhee felt the sting of tears forming in his nose as his vision blurred. changmin moaned loudly and arched his back, begging for more. chanhee let out a breathy moan and kept his fast pace of pounding into the younger. “whoever cums first loses.” changmin murmered, erupting choked laughter from the older. chanhee scratched changmins thighs until they almost bled as he fucked into the others heat desperately. changmin whined and felt tears form at his eyes as well. chanhee whimpered and closed his eyes shut tight as he thrusted even faster, chasing for his release. changmin moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm deep in his stomach. chanhee leaned down and kissed changmin, their teeth and tongues clashing roughly. changmin groaned and intertwined his fingers in the olders hair, pulling softly. chanhee whimpered loudly into his mouth, gripping the pillows behind him with his life. “don’t cum, chanhee.” changmin said with little time to pull away from their sloppy kiss. chanhee sobbed out at his words, never slowing his thrusts. changmin moaned as he began to tremble, chanhee doing the same. chanhee sat back up and held changmins thighs closer to his chest and fucked into him harder. changmin sobbed into his hand as he reached for something to grab. chanhee let out a string of whimpers and moans as he felt his orgasm become uncontrollably close. “i’m gonna..” chanhee stammered as his hips twitched against the younger. he whined loudly and came inside changmin, the said boy breathing heavily. chanhee sat still for a second, absorbing the heavy breaths filling the room. after he came to his senses he grabbed changmins cock and pumped it quickly, the younger sobbing loudly. “look at me.” chanhee ordered. they looked at each other with their teary eyes until changmin shut his eyes tightly and released on his stomach, loud whimpers falling from his lips. chanhee pulled out and laid down where he was, too lazy to cuddle to the younger, the said boy doing the same, eventually both falling asleep like that.


End file.
